


Rejected Kisses

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family, Growing Up Together, Other, not blood related but family nonetheless, seungkwan is dramatic, side wonhui and gyuhao, what is this idk, wonhao are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: When Mingyu started refusing Jun's kisses.





	Rejected Kisses

The feeling of Jun's lips had been familiar to him ever since he could remember. Born in the same neighborhood, houses on the opposite ends of a small road, their family were close, enough to entrust their houses and kids to the other when they're too busy with work.

Mingyu would help with cooking and Jun with cleaning. After that they would play outside, running around, looking for bugs or interesting stuffs they thought shouldn't have been thrown away. When Mingyu found a car toy and gave it to Jun, the latter hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

When they're having a sleepover but didn't sleep until late (secret from their parents), spending hours whispering and watching the stars through the window, Jun found a shooting star and yelled. Mingyu tried to sush him and prevent him from getting them busted, but Jun was too excited, he giggled and pulled Mingyu's shirt, swaying his hand along with the piece of fabric. He jumped and hugged and kissed. Mingyu was happy to see him happy, but swore to use less sugar when cooking from then on.

The two had been attending the same elementary school, the one just a kilo from their houses. There's also a junior high school in the area, and since the closer the better (less transportation money), much deliberation wasn't needed for them to proceed with their education.

Mingyu's friends at junior high school gave them weird looks at first. Apparently hugging and kissing your own brother was odd. Mingyu didn't have it in him to care, and fortunately their friends eventually understood; Jun was just touchy and they were just very close.

High school was different and the reason was one person: Xu Minghao.

When Mingyu read Jun's romance comics, he'd always scoff at the main characters for being so hopeless in front of their crush. Mingyu didn't think that someday he'd do the same foolishness, things like staring too much during class and dropping things (more often than usual) whenever Minghao was present.

His newfound feelings for the lanky student also made him more conscious about his appearance, how he looked in public's eyes--no, in Minghao's eyes. He began to mind his looks, behaviour, relations, including that with Jun.

One day Mingyu was at the cafeteria with Seungkwan and Soonyoung, who came from the same junior high school, also Jun, Minghao, and Wonwoo. Jun was telling everyone how he almost fell to a river more than 8 years ago, complete with animated gestures.

"My other foot was already up in the air, I swayed my hands and tried to get my balance back, but then there's this unbelievably strong wind. I was small that time. Skinny."

Seungkwan gasped exaggeratedly (well, normally according to him) and Soonyoung asked Jun with panic in his voice, "What happens??" Minghao and Wonwoo was looking at Jun, amused smile and fondness in their eyes. Mingyu smiled too. Jun was a person who deserved all the love in the world and Mingyu's glad that he's having it.

"Mingyu jumped--really, really far. It was like his feet had springs. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me," Jun ended with a smile to Mingyu.

Mingyu tried to act annoyed even though he felt his smile getting wider. "And I fell instead. Lucky I could swim."

"Yes, you're a saviour."

He could see Jun leaning to him and immediately knew what would happen. The bear hug was inevitable, but when Jun's face came closer to his, lips puckered and aimed for his cheek, Mingyu's hands moved to push Jun away.

Mingyu could hear the silent shock and questions from his friends, but what filled his mind was the sight of Jun's confused eyes.

Before anyone could address the situation, Mingyu faked a laugh, tried to dismiss what he did by continuing the story. Jun didn't seem to mind, he was back to all smiles in a second. Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Minghao didn't look convinced but said nothing. Meanwhile Wonwoo gave him an icy stare for some reason Mingyu couldn't fathom. Anyway Mingyu was relieved that moment.

But it's Jun. It's them. Soon Mingyu found himself rejecting another one of Jun's kisses. The response he received this time was heartbreaking. There was sadness in Jun's eyes, along with fear. Mingyu knew he had to do something but this stupid crush kept making him do stupid things, he felt like he's no longer in control of his own self. It sucked, he needed Jun so much, but he's also scared of hurting Jun more that he ended up creating a distance between them.

The suffering continued until Wonwoo asked him to go behind the school's supply storage. Mingyu wasn't actually close with Wonwoo, they just had lunch together because Wonwoo's friends with his friends, so it came as a surprise to him that Wonwoo wanted to talk with just the two of them.

"What's your deal, huh?"

"W-what?"

Wonwoo usually had this indifferent expression, besides the few small smiles whenever Jun was talking or their friends acting silly. It's not exactly a flattering expression, in Mingyu's opinion, but at least it's better than the sharp glare he's giving Mingyu right now.

"You and Jun are practically brothers, right?" Anger was seeping from his voice and Mingyu shuddered.

"I... I, uh..."

"Stop--" Wonwoo slammed the wall beside Mingyu's left ear with his fist. Mingyu would've been worried about Wonwoo's had if he hadn't been busy worrying about his own life. "--making him sad or I'll--"

"DON'T KILL HIM!"

Suddenly he heard Seungkwan's dramatic scream and when he turned his head, the boy was right nearby, looking panic with Jun, Soonyoung and Minghao on his sides.

"You're still young and there's still a bright future ahead of you!" pleaded Seungkwan to Wonwoo. The latter only gave him a deadpan look.

"Wonwoo..." Jun looked at Wonwoo with confused eyes. "Seungkwan said you're going to beat Mingyu up..."

"He's Chongdam JHS former boss, he's capable of that!" said Seungkwan, Soonyoung nodding next to him.

"I won't have to use my fists if he stops acting like a jerk to Jun," replied Wonwoo before turning to glare at Mingyu once again. At this moment Mingyu thought he's really going to die.

"Wonwoo! It's.. it's okay..." Jun's voice got weaker and weaker. "It's only a natural, I guess, for him to get tired of me... It's not his fault."

"No!" Mingyu desperately tried to explain. "It's not that. Never. It's just that you keep kissing me--"

"You never mind that," said Soonyoung with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! I like it! But I don't want Minghao to misunderstand!" As soon as the words came out, Mingyu realized the grave mistake he made. Great. Now everyone knew about his stupid crush, including Minghao himself, oh God, Mingyu couldn't look, he wanted to look, see how Minghao reacted but ugh, no, no, no, no.

"Why would I misunderstand?" Mingyu forgot all his fears when he heard Minghao's voice and immediately looked up. The boy didn't look the least bit surprised. "We all can see you and Jun are like family."

Mingyu was about to let out a sigh of relief when Minghao continued, "Besides, Jun is dating Wonwoo so--"

"Wait--what did you--who--what??" Mingyu snapped his neck so fast he thought he might have sprained it. "Why didn't you tell me??"

Jun replied his stare with an apologetic smile. "We got together when you and I aren't exactly talking so I kinda missed the chance..."

"You promised me... On the gardenia we planted together years ago... you'll tell when you get a boyfriend..." whined Mingyu.

"I'm sorry, Mingyu. I broke our promise." The sincerity in his gaze made Mingyu feel bad.

"No, it's me... I--I'm sorry. I've been a jerk."

Jun's sad smile turned into a bright one as he shook his head.

"Can we be like always? I miss you."

At Mingyu's words, Jun nodded enthusiastically. "Should I stop with the kisses though?"

"No! Please!" Mingyu pouted and Jun laughed. It was a blessing to see that laugh. Then he turned to Wonwoo and asked with much nervousness. "And you're okay with this?"

"Sure," answered Wonwoo nonchalantly. "I'm not that kind of boyfriend."

Relief was getting into Mingyu but got interrupted yet again.

"Besides, you're only getting on the cheeks." Wonwoo's passive look turned into a smug. "I get the lips."

"What??"

Seungkwan and Soonyoung whistled and cooed, meanwhile Wonwoo gave him a smug look.

"Just get all smoochy with Minghao already so you can stop stressing over us."

Wonwoo's words had him stuttering, and stupid of him, he instinctively turned towards Minghao. He thought his heart missed a beat when he saw Minghao smirking.

"You said you didn't want me to misunderstand..." said Minghao slowly, that smirk still playing on his lips. "...as if I'd be _devastated_ when it happens."

Mingyu wanted to bury himself in a hole, but there's no shovel, so he went to bury his face on Jun's neck instead. He heard laughter and glanced to see Minghao and Wonwoo cracking up. He pushed himself further into Jun's hold.

"Jun..." His whining was answered with a chuckle, then he felt hands on his cheeks, lifting his face up. His eyes met Jun's bright ones and Jun's eyes were gone for a second as Jun placed a peck on his forehead. It's gonna be fine, he said, and Mingyu finally let relief wrapping him.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL
> 
> I enjoy reading romantic Jungyu sometimes but I just can't write it.


End file.
